Because We Can
by herecomeschaos
Summary: There is only one thing in this world that Dean would know. He said "forever" and he will never let Cas down. ... The road to forever is a long, uneven journey. Especially when no one is there to give them a map. [[ Ficlet Collection ]]


_AN: Okay, I just have to get this out of the way now. Whenever I write, I always listen to Bon Jovi. They're my favorite band, and every one of their songs is it's own story. So, it always helps me get out of any rut I might be in at the time. It just is a natural progression that I write my way out of blocks with themes from their music. I've decided that I am going to compile all of it into one story that's going to have one common theme._

_Yes, that means this is Domestic!Destiel. But, hey, sometimes Domestic Destiel is good. And it means Dean can have his family like he's always wanted. So please, please, give it a chance. I'm begging ya :D Please Read & Review. They keep me going._

* * *

**Chapter One – Living in Sin**

_I don't need no license to sign on no line. And I don't need no preacher to tell me you're mine._

"Jesus, Sammy, I've never been so nervous," Dean stated staring at his shaking hands. Dean kept cursing as he smoothed his dark slacks under his sweaty palms.

Sam just laughed, fixing his own tux, "Do you want me to drive?" He asked plainly. He wasn't expecting the pleading yes that left his brother's lips as the Impala's keys were forced into his hands. He had only driven Dean's Baby once. Dean didn't even know about it, because he was passed out drunk in the backseat.

The drive was quiet. Well, as quiet as it could be over Dean's labored breathing. Sam just shook his head, promising himself he wasn't going to be this big of a mess when his day came. But that was pointless, he knew he would be worse.

"Do you need a paper bag?"

Dean swallowed thickly, "to puke in or stop this panic attack."

At least his sense of humor was still there, "You'd be dead right now without me, you know that?"

Dean laughed nervously, running his fingers through his short hair, "I know, thanks, Sammy."

Across town Castiel was feeling only marginally better. He paced the room he had been forced into after Sam called to let them know they were on the way. Their siblings had insisted on this being done right, if it was going to be done at all.

The door cracked open and Castiel spun around, his heart had to have been in his head, because he could hear each beat of his heart.

He sighed heavily, letting all the air out of his lungs at once when he saw his sister's red head poke into the room, "Anna, Dean will kill you if you give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized as she slipped into the room, "you look stunning, Cas." she said as she finally got a good look at her brother.

Castiel stood in front of her in a white tuxedo. The vest underneath the jacket as the same shade of pink as Anna's "bride's maid" dress, with an intricate embroidered pattern. The same color was on a the handkerchief in Sam's coat pocket as well.

"Th-thanks," Castiel stuttered out. He didn't like this, and it was all the same to him if Dean had come here alone in jeans and signed the certificate. Until Anna found out, and then told Sam. And here they were a nervous mess and sick because their family wanted it done right.

Well, the part of their family that cared. Dean's father had disapproved of it the moment Dean had moved in with Cas about a year ago. His mom tried, but it was hard to even talk on the phone when John was in the room. And Castiel's brothers, Zach and Uriel had harassed him throughout the whole ordeal.

"Dad's here," she said softly.

Castiel smiled, "That's great," he felt his eyes water. He sighed, blinking rapidly trying to get his tears to go away. Castiel always had a strong admiration for his father. Chuck had raised four children all on his own, and Castiel as a newborn after his birth caused their mother's death. All his life while growing up, Chuck referred to Castiel as his little angel, heaven's gift from the tragedy. A nickname Dean adopted the moment he heard it, even if they were barely friends back then.

"Zach and Uriel are too," she finished knowing Cas didn't exactly want to hear it.

"Thats, not so great."

"Dad said if they even made one comment he would- well, you don't need to know. He also said this family supports each other through everything."

Castiel swallowed, nodding his head, "Yes, of course."

Just then Anna's ringer went off and Castiel thanked the Lord that he didn't have to dwell on his brothers' attendance anymore.

"It's Sam," she informed her brother before answering, "Hello.

"Okay.

"I'll be out in a second."

She turned back to her brother who had suddenly forgot how to breathe. Nope. He'd rather think about his brothers now, thanks God. He barely felt his sister's hand on his shoulder.

"Cas, breathe. 1, 2, 3, breathe," she instructed.

Deep sigh.

"Okay good," she said patting him on the back, "I'll be right back."

Anna slid back into the main hallway just as Sam walked up with a just as nervous Dean in tow, "You look handsome, Dean."

All Dean could do was nod. Sam explained that Dean was busy keeping his composure, and that they already had a breakdown, tears and all, in the car. Dean socked his brother in the side, glaring at him. Some shit is just supposed to stay between brothers.

"Dean," a soft voice spoke up behind the brothers. Its familiarity caused Dean to about face (just like his father taught him) on a dime.

"M-mom," Dean squeaked out, tears threatening again. He swore he wasn't an emotional person, but there were only a few things that could make him do that. Apparently Cas made the list, but the other was always his mother.

She took her son in a tight hug, "I hope I'm not late, I had to wait until your dad went out," she laid a soft kiss on Dean's cheek.

"N-no, of course not," he stepped away from her, wiping his tears away, "if you were we'd stop and start over anyways," he said trying to laugh it off.

"Okay, good!" She clapped her hands together, "because I brought my camera and I know my sons are too dumb to remember such details."

Anna pulled her father into the room where Castiel was being kept prisoner as Sam led Dean in front of the door shortly after.

Well, there were some sacrifices their siblings had to make, they were at the courthouse after all.

Anna took a deep breath and opened the door that separated the two. The moment Dean laid eyes on Cas, his Cas, he felt his knees break. He was shaking again ready to fall over if Sam wasn't standing next to him. Cas' nerves where obvious on his face, which strangely calmed Dean's as he stood up straighter. His face was soft, as he saw Cas give him a gentle smile.

Cas linked arms with his father, as cheesy as this whole thing was, and took the four steps that separated the two. Chuck offered Castiel's hand up to Dean, "Take care of my angel, Dean."

"Yes, sir," Dean took Cas' hand hoping his own weren't still clammy from sweating earlier. He felt Cas' nails dig into his skin as his grip on his hand tightened as they walked into the judge's chambers.

The clerk opened the door, "Judge, Castiel Shurley and Dean Winchester are here."

The judge looked up from her desk. She was an elderly woman, easily well into her sixties. She stood up, "Ah, boys come in. Do you have your witnesses?"

Anna and Sam stepped forward from the small group that trailed in behind the couple.

"Great," she pulled their marriage certificate off of her desk, preparing everyone to sign it, "do you boys have something special planned or so you just want to sign it?"

Castiel shook his head, he was beginning to feel nauseous from the nerves. "No, just sign it."

"Actually," Dean spoke up turning to Castiel and taking both of his hands in his own, "I do," the room fell silent, "I guess vows of sorts? I don't know," Dean took a deep breath to gain his composure as he looked at Cas, getting lost in those deep blue eyes like he did everyday, "Cas, I-I just want you to know, you make me complete. I am dumb and blunt, and try to hide my emotions too much because they're messy and make my head hurt. You were the first one to make me feel and I-I knew even t-then," Dean's voice broke into a million pieces when he saw tears fall from those baby blues, "Dammit, Cas. D-don't cry," Deep breath again, "I-I mean you're the only one I ever wanted. Your dad is right, you are literally an angel, and I just love you, and I promise you forever, I really honestly do." At this point Dean was rambling and Cas knew it.

"D-dean. Shut up," Castiel said in between tears as he took both sides of Dean's face in his hands and pulled him close into a kiss.

And in that moment the room burst into cheers and claps. Cas' brothers even smiled in happiness.

That day Dean and Castiel became one, even if they were all along. And no one in that room needed a piece of paper to tell them that.

_They say the promise is forever, if you sign on the dotted line. Baby, can you tell me just where we fit in? I call it love, they call it Living in Sin._

_AN: Okay, I'm just going to say it, John is not homophobic in this story, I promise. It's just that back in the 80's when this song was written it wasn't as common place for people to move in together before marriage. And if that is throwing you off, sorry. _

_Here is the whole song; watch?v=VI2-ASiNCac_


End file.
